Under Arrest
by Vietta
Summary: Reno gets arrested and you won't believe what for! Rated M for language.


Smoke wafted through the air, burning Reno's nostrils and eyes. He inhaled it deeply, filling his lungs as he waiting for the bartender to refill his drink. How long did it really take to shake a martini? Reno rolled the dregs of his last drink around in the glass, wishing he could reach his tongue down far enough to lap up the last few drops. Today had been hell and every drop of alcohol wasted was a moment of lucidity Reno didn't want.

Suddenly brightness flooded the dim and dingy bar. Reno and every other customer hissed at the intrusion to their smoky lair. Reno kept his seat, pulling his polarized goggles over his bloodshot eyes so he could see. He wished he hadn't. "Shit…"

A team of police officers had rushed the bar, several patrons were fleeing; no doubt because of issues concerning their parole. The officers didn't seem interested in the regulars who were scattering like cockroaches under the beams of their flashlights. No, the officers were making a bee-line for Reno and his cemented to the floor bar stool.

Reno made a drunken attempt to flee arrest, but he didn't get far. He made it to the ground on his own after tripping over his untied shoes, but after that he didn't get the chance to move under his own power again. He soon found his wrists cuffed together and his feet inches off the ground as two burly police officers lifted him by his elbows and carted him out to a waiting squad car.

As Reno was shoved unceremoniously into the backseat of the car, he managed to work up the mental power to defend himself verbally. "I'm a Turk! You can't arrest me!"

"Sorry, the warrant for your arrest was issued by Shinra." One of the officers who had picked him up like a rag doll slammed the door shut and tapped on the window, signaling the other officer to drive away.

Reno blinked, pulling himself out of his drunken stupor so that he could think more clearly. Why would Shinra want to arrest him? They were the ones who were supposed to keep him out of jail when he fucked things up! That was his whole reason for working for Shinra in the first place! A free pass out of jail!

The officers took his fingerprints and a mug-shot once they reached the station. Reno was very unhappy about his mug-shot. The officers pulled his goggles right off and screwed up his hair. While he held up the numbered sign he glared at the camera like it had killed his mother. He was sure his picture looked terrible.

In his cell, Reno smudged the ink from his fingers onto the wall, painting a small inky black picture to pass the time. He had used his last call on Rude who had, true to his name, rudely told him he wasn't bailing him out. Reno had forgotten to ask what he was being arrested for, but he was looking on the bright side of being in jail. At least he knew where he would wake up in the morning.

Reno growled as the sun poured through the bars of his cell, unwilling to wake and greet the day with a cheery smile. He sat up as a familiar cough echoed through his head. He opened his eyes, glaring before his lids had parted. "Tseng, what the fuck is this?"

Tseng stared at Reno coolly from the other side of the bars, a small smug grin on his lips. "A message. Have you deciphered it yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Reno raised an eyebrow, trying not to let the pounding in his head take the venom out of his voice.

"I sent out the arrest warrant. Know why?" Tseng examined his nails nonchalantly.

"No." Reno's brain pounded against his tear ducts, making his eyes water.

"I'll make it simple, Reno." Tseng pulled a file out of his jacket. "Remember when I told you I needed this file three days after I gave it to you?"

Reno stared at the manila folder in Tseng's hand. "No."

Tseng chuckled, a frightening sound that Reno only heard when he was in serious trouble. "It's been five days and I've sent you three notices. Finish the file and I'll bail you out."

Reno sighed and took the file. "You're a dick, Tseng."

Tseng smiled and passed Reno a pen. "I know. If you're late by even an hour next time I set you a deadline for something this important, I'm bumping you up to the front seat of death row."

Reno gulped as Tseng walked off, quickly filling out the paperwork he was supposed to have finished days ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wrote this on a prompt given to me by a group on facebook for FFVII writers. The word to work off of was 'Arrest'. I hope you like what I did with it. I like when Tseng is evil ^^**


End file.
